Don't judge a book by its cover
by CMCrazies
Summary: A high school story. JJ and Will. you can't always judge someone by what others have told you to have to figure it out for yourself. LOVE ROMANCE OTHER CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so it's that time again a new story. I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while. And I apologise that this chapter is a bit boring I promise it will get better as it goes on. It is also another high school story I LOVE writing these kinds. So enjoy ! READ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW READ !**

 **Chapter 1**

Walking into the school building JJ took a quick glance round, to her all schools looked the same. No matter where you were in the country. Handing her slip to the lady at the desk. JJ took the slips.

"New start new me" JJ whispered to herself waiting to see the principal

"The Principal will see you shortly then it will be off to your classes which are all listed here, luckily its just right round the corner."

"Thank you" JJ smiled taking all the forms.

Following the principal into the classroom, JJ smiled seeing the teacher.

"Miss Lucas this is Jennifer Jareau our newest student."

"Its nice to meet you Jennifer"

"You too" she smiled.

"Why don't you take that sit three from the back and class will be starting shortly"

"Great thanks"

As students took there seats JJ looked around at the different people. Seeing a girl sit in front of her JJ smiled.

"You're new right?"

JJ nodded.

"I'm Emily. If I were you unless you have a trust fund id stay away from them"

JJ nodded. "Guessing its a rich aginest poor game huh?"

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Jennifer but everybody calls me JJ"

"Well JJ, Welcome."

"Thanks"

Walking into the classroom, Will noticed a blonde girl, smiling to himself he took a seat behind her. JJ noticed the guy as he walked past her.

"Ok class I hope you all had a good weekend. To start we have a new student joining us today her name is Jennifer I expect you all to be nice and make her feel welcome ."

JJ gave a soft smile as the entire class looked round at her.

Once class ended JJ checked her schedule. "Hey Emily do you know where I can find the science lab?"

"Oh yeah but I don't have science right now but.."

"I can take ya, I'm heading that way"

JJ turned round seeing the cute guy who was sat behind her.

"That would be great thanks..."

"Will. I'm Will."

"Ok Emily I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yes, I'll give you a full tour"

"Great"

Grabbing her bag JJ followed Will out the classroom.

"So Jennifer"

"JJ please, Only my parents call me that"

"Ok, JJ where you from?"

"Pennsylvania, and from your accent I'm guessing you're not from around here either"

"Ah yeah I'm from New Orleans"

JJ nodded, as Will stopped in front of a classroom. "This is us"

"Thanks"

"Listen I don't have a lab partner so If you're interested?"

"Sure why not"

JJ followed Will to one of the tables sitting on the stool JJ grabbed her notebooks placing her bag onto the floor.

/

Grabbing some food, JJ looked round the canteen, seeing Emily walk towards her

"Hey so I'm going to introduce to the rest of the group then I'll show you around"

"That sounds good" JJ smiled picking her up sandwich and drink.

"Guys this is JJ."

"Hi" JJ smiled

"This is, Penelope, Spencer, Kevin, and Derek"

"It's nice to meet you all"

"Pen you joining us?"

"Sure"

"So how you liking it so far?"

"Its a bit overwhelming but its ok so far"

"Yeah I bet with your new science partner "

"He's cute"

"Oh share share share" Penelope smiled.

"His names Will"

"Will LaMontagne"

"Oh. Huh "

"What?" JJ said looking at Emily and Penelope

"He's... tell you what see what you think of him then this weekend we can have a girl night at my house and we will tell you everything about everyone"

"Wait you guys like me?"

"Yes JJ you're our new friend"

JJ smiled.

"Why you ask?"

"I'm just not used to having many friends never mind make so many on my first day here"

"Well get used to it"

"Do any of you guys drive?"

"Sure and we'll give you a ride home"

/

"Sweetie how was your first day?"

"It was good actually" JJ said joining her mother at the dining table

"Yeah?"

"I made some friends got invited to a sleepover already"

"That's great"

"Yeah it is actually"

"I told you. You would fit right in here"

/

"Hey man"

Will looked up, seeing Aaron

"Hey"

"What happened to you today?"

"Sorry got loads of work to catch up on."

"Yeah, so that new girl you were sat with in Science"

"What about her?"

"You know man!"

"What she's off limits cause she doesn't have money?"

"Man"

"No don't . I can do what I want and be friends with who I want. I was just like her once remember"

"Will man we are just saying"

"Do me a favour. Stay out of my way"

Will said grabbing his stuff and leaving.

/

Walking into class the next day. Sitting down she notice Will sat in the chair behind hers

"Hey"

"Morning" Will smiled. "So I just wanted to say that whatever you've been told about me or hear about me.. just don't judge a book by its cover ok?"

"Wait what do you mean?"

"You'll see"

JJ turned back round as class begun. She couldn't get what Will had just said to her out of her mind. But she knew she had to ask some questions to get the answers she was looking for.

/

 **That was chapter one I hope you all liked it and please leave a review really want to know what people think even if it is a guest please leave a review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody so glad you enjoyed the first chapter here is a new one will do my best to update when I can just super busy at the moment. But enjoy and remember to review.**

 **Chapter 2.**

"This is where Emily lives?" JJ asked getting out of Penelope's car

"Yeah its pretty rad right?"

"Yeah, so she's rich?"

"Super rich she just hates living like all the rich kids around here"

JJ nodded. Following Penelope to the door letting themselves in

"Her parents are never here so we just always let ourselves in"

JJ nodded. Taking a quick glance around the house as Penelope led them upstairs

"Knock knock I hope you two ain't naked saw Derek's car outside."

Opening her bedroom door. Emily smiled. "Very funny Pen. Hey JJ"

"Hey" JJ smiled following them inside the room

"You ladies have fun, I'll see you all on Monday"

/

"So JJ. You enjoyed your first week here?"

"Yeah actually its been really good"

"Good. So anybody taken your interest ?"

"Actually yeah but there is something I wanted to ask you guys about"

"Okay ask away"

"Will he's cute he's been nice to me"

"I'm waiting for a but?" Emily said

"The other day he said something that's been bugging me"

"What did he say?"

"He said that I shouldn't judge a book by its cover about whatever I'm told or hear about him"

"Huh" Emily sighed. "He must like you if he's been that open"

"What does he mean though?"

"Em you better take this one"

"Will. Is he's like you he moved here when he was twelve his mom didn't have much money and started working for one of the richest people in this town and ended up marrying him" she paused. "Now he's one of the most popular and richest kids here"

JJ nodded. "He doesn't come across that way"

"We wouldn't really know we ain't exactly on friendly terms with him."

"What else?"

"From what we've seen and heard. He can be a player likes the ladies they like who doesn't I mean that accent sets you right off"

"So I guess I should just trust my gut?"

"JJ just because of these things doesn't mean he is any of those things get to know him see where it goes if he's taken interest in you then he isn't anything I think he was like."

"Speaking of. He just got home"

"Wait.. he lives across from you"

"Oh yeah I forgot that part"

All three girls stood looking out of Emily's window "Who's he with?"

"That's his step brother he throws the hottest parties. And because Emily is kind of one of them and parents are good friends we always get invited to them. Well Emily does"

"Looks like they're having one tonight" JJ said

"We don't know you that well but all I can say to you is be careful and try not to get hurt"

JJ nodded. "Lets just enjoy our girl night shall we?"

"So shall we hit the store and take out?"

"Lets go" JJ smiled.

Watching from the car. Will saw Emily Penelope and JJ get into her car

"Ohhh looks like a girl sleepover shall we ask to join?"

"Man you're so dirty"

"Well they're all hot, but who's the blonde?"

"She's new she's pretty cool"

"Oh ya like her huh"?

"Maybe I don't know yet"

"Get in there man you need a girl in your life"

"We'll see man we'll see"

JJ looked other at Will as she got into the car. Seeing him give her a little nod she gave him a soft smile. Climbing into he back of the car.

"Did he just give you the nod?"

JJ nodded. "I think he did"

"Then ignore us and go with your gut he seems interested"

"I think I will" JJ said smiling to herself.

/

 **What did you think of chapter 2? please leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys glad you're all enjoying this story I wish all of you who are reading would leave a review so I know what you all think even if you review as a guest enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 3.**

Sitting down the stool, JJ sat waiting for the class to start.

"Hey" Will said sitting next to her.

"Hi" JJ said looking at him.

"What's up?"

JJ laughed to herself. "Just wondering about what you said to me last week"

Will nodded. "And?"

"I can make my own choices and you seem like a pretty good guy"

"So?"

"Lets be friends"

Will smiled widely. "I'd like that"

"Me too" JJ smiled. Seeing the teach walk in.

/

"Are you following me?" JJ asked as Will sat down next to her again

"Maybe, you're just the best person to sit next to in class"

"Why's that?"

"Because it means you get to be my buddy"

"Buddy?"

Will smiled. Raising his brow as the teacher came in.

"Ok class you all know what time year it is. Is Cabin in the woods time."

JJ looked round seeing everyone cheering

"LaMontagne looks like you got yourself another new partner. "

JJ looked at Will.

"Get your parents to sign the form. We go on a treasure hunt in the woods next week"

"Will I can trust you to fill Jennifer in?"

"Sure Sir"

"Okay what is this?"

"Its the best school trip of the year, we go to cabin camp site in the woods and in our pairs we have to do these challenges and a treasure hunt"

"Okay that does sound pretty fun"

"Each year we are given a map of the the site we have to study it come up with ways to get around it but"

"But?"

"Each other different challenges are set up and we have to figure out how to get across them together"

"Sounds fun"

"So you up for a study session on it tonight?"

"Sure, you want to come round?"

"Sure. Right after school?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah"

"Cool, I'll meet you in the parking lot"

JJ smiled, as the bell rang

"So you guys will never guess who's JJ's partner for the cabin trip"

"Who?"

"Will"

"Guys"

"What?, he totally sat next to you so he could be your partner"

"So what I think it will be pretty cool"

"Still going with your gut?"

JJ nodded, taking a bite into her food.

/

Waiting in the car park JJ looked around waiting for Will. Seeing a truck pull up in front of her beeping its horn JJ saw Will

"Get in"

JJ hopped into the truck putting her bag down "Nice car"

"Thanks, just let me know where I'm going"

"Compton street"

Watching Will pull out of the car park. Aaron looked at his girlfriend "I thought you warned him?"

"I did"

"What you going to do?"

"Show him what he's messing up"

/

Entering the house, JJ saw Will slowly following her in. "Mom?"

"In the kitchen"

"Mum this is Will a friend from school"

"Well Hello their"

"Nice to meet you Mr's Jareau"

"You too"

"So Will and I have some studying to do for a school trip next week" JJ said handing her mom the form. "We'll be upstairs"

"Okay, I'll sign it and talk to your dad. Will you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure that sounds good"

/

Walking into her room. JJ closed the door behind Will seeing him take a look

"its not much but"

"No it's cool. Reminds me of my room back home"

"Yeah Emily and that kinda told me about all that"

"What did they tell ya?" Will asked sitting down on her bed.

JJ sighed sitting on the bed crossing her legs.

"That when you and your mom moved here you didn't have a lot of money then she married the guy she was working for."

Will nodded. "That's pretty much the story"

"You don't like the whole rich V poor thing?"

Will shook his head. "Nah, shouldn't matter where you come from as long as you like the person"

"I hate that my step dad bribes me with money and makes me have all the hot rich stuff"

JJ smiled. Looking at him

"What?"

"Nothing, its just you're nothing like what I have heard"

"That's a good thing right?"

"Yeah it is"

Will smiled.

"So Will , That's quiet an accent you got on you" Martin

"Yes Sir, I'm from New Orleans"

"Wow, you're quiet far away from home"

Will laughed. "Yes, my parents divorced when I was younger me and my mamma moved here"

"So what can you tell us about this trip we are letting Jen here go on"

"Well actually is the best school trip there is, everybody in the year goes. Its a bunch of out door activities and treasure hunt and a whole load of fun"

"See school trips can be fun"

"Relax Jen, we are letting you go"

"Thank you."

Once dinner had ended, JJ and Will went back upstairs . "I better get going"

JJ nodded. "Tonight was."

"I had a great time, JJ"

JJ smiled. "I'll see you at school?"

Will nodded. Kissing her cheek. "Yeah "

Closing the front door behind Will JJ watched him drive off walking into the kitchen joining her parents.

"Hey"

"Will gone?"

JJ nodded.

"He's a nice boy"

"You really think so?"

"You like him?"

"I do. He's sweet"

"And rich, I saw that truck"

"His step dad is"

"I like him Jen, Just get to know him first okay?"

"Dad, I'm not stupid for now we are just friends"

/

Entering his house, Will saw all his friends sat in the back garden

"What you guys doing here?"

"You forget about game night?"

Will sighed. "Sorry I had plans"

"With that poor girl"

"Don't call her that"

"We told you to make a choice, and you chose her. Guess we know who's side you're on"

"Get out"

"We were just leaving, and by the way you just made your life a living nightmare"

/

Standing at her locker with Emily Penelope and Kevin. JJ looked up seeing everyone start talking when Will walked in.

"What's going on?"

"Apparently Will's been kicked out of the rich people's club"

"What?" JJ said looking at Will.

As Will opened his locker a soccer ball hit him right In the face. Knocking him to the floor. JJ ran over helping him up. Seeing his nose bleeding.

"You okay?"

"Not really"

Helping him up. JJ slammed his locker shut taking him to the nurses office.

After the nurse left JJ stood in front of him placing the ice pack on his eye.

"I'm sorry"

"Why you didn't do anything"

"This happened because"

"Nothing happened because of you JJ"

"Really?"

"I chose you over them, they just trying to teach me a lesson"

"Id say, the ball that hit you said quit the team"

Will laughed. "I can handle this "

"Just know I'm here ok?"

"I know that" Will smiled.

"I better go, but I'll see you soon?"

Will nodded . "Yeah you will."

/

 **What did you think? Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys new chapter enjoy it and remember please leave a review so I know what everybody thinks of this story.**

 **Chapter 4.**

Seeing Will sat on a bench alone JJ sat down. "Hey stranger"

"Hey"

"Where you been, I haven't seen you since the thing the other day"

"Yeah, I just thought I should stay home a few days" Will said looking at her.

JJ pulled a face, seeing his bruised face. "That looks painful"

"Nothing I can't handle"

JJ nodded. "Listen I know you probably already have plans tonight and that but..."

"But what?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, look for more clues for the trip Monday"

Will sighed. "I completely forgot I'm sorry"

"Will is cool relax"

"Id like to hang out with ya tonight, beats lame party at my house"

"Great, my parents are out so I was thinking we could get a take out?"

"Sounds good, I'll come round about eight?"

"I'll see you then."

/

"Where you going?"

"To get more supplies before everybody gets here"

"You know this party is for you to get back in right?"

"Yeah"

"Then don't screw it up bro"

Pulling out of the drive, Will went to the little pizza take out near JJ's house. Grabbing them some food he pulled up into her drive.

Opening the door JJ smiled. "You didn't have to you know"

"My treat"

JJ put the pizza boxes down in the kitchen grabbing some plates, pouring them some drinks

"So, how did you get out of your party?" JJ said handing I'm a glass.

Will laughed. "Don't tell anyone but I didn't they think I'm just out to get more supplies"

JJ laughed. "I don't think I'm ever going to understand this fight war whatever it is you're in"

"Basically, I've been told to stop hanging out with you and I said no so they kicked me out the club, and the party was meant to be my I'm sorry I'm a dick still in it party"

"But you blew it off"

"I told you JJ. I don't care what they think I like you"

JJ nodded. "Well Thanks for hanging out with me tonight"

/

Closing the book JJ leant back on the sofa. "Well hopefully that will help us "

"Lets hope"

"I gotta take Rocket for a walk you want to come with I don't fancy taking him alone this time of night"

"Sure"

As JJ held onto rockets lead she smiled. Seeing Will walk as close to her as he could. "Can I?"

"Sure" JJ said handing him the lead.

As they got to the park they sat down on the benches watching as Rocket ran round

"So I have a question for ya?"

JJ looked at him. "Okay ask away?"

"How does a beautiful girl like you not have a boyfriend. Or so shy for that matter"

JJ sighed "You promise you won't tell anyone"

"Yeah"

"Like seriously"

"JJ"

"I've never had a boyfriend or kissed a guy"

Will looked at her smiling

"What?"

"That is the most adorable thing I've ever heard"

Hitting him in the arm JJ looked at him. "I was never the pretty girl I was the girl who had braces and glasses and nobody was interested "

"Well I am"

JJ blushed, "I like you Will I do I just.."

"Lets take it slow be friends see where it goes cause I do like you JJ and I don't want to ruin that"

JJ smiled. "Me too" she said laying her head on her shoulder.

Hearing his vibrate Will looked seeing he had loads of messages.

"Looks like they noticed"

"I'm going to send something but don't get mad"

"Why?"

 _** Dude where you at?"**_

" _With a girl, hanging ;) **_

"Technically I'm with a girl"

JJ nodded. "C'mon walk us home."

/

Sitting at the table in the cafe JJ looked up seeing someone sit next to her. "Hot chocolate?"

JJ smiled taking it from him. "Thanks"

"So You see that girl over there talking to all the other girls?"

"Yeah" JJ said sipping her coffee.

"She's about to come over here and say she had an great night with me Friday night"

JJ looked at him. "Why would..."

"Watch"

"Hey Will."

"Hey Chloe"

"So I had a great time Friday night, ya know when we"

JJ bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"Chloe I really wish I did know what you were talking about but I wasn't even at the party friday night"

"But.."

As she walked off, JJ burst out laughing "Oh my god"

"Told ya"

"Why would she do that?"

"I'm sat here with you. They don't like it they're trying to make you hate me"

"I know that can't happen. Not after last night"

"I'll see you Monday "

"Bye"

/

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed more coming soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but here's one now so enjoy it and remember to review.**

 **Chapter 5**

Grabbing her bags JJ looked around the school car park. "Well this should be fun"

"Its about to get better" Emily said locking her car

"Why's that?"

"You also have to sit with your buddy"

JJ smiled "Oh this will be interesting"

"Speaking of buddies yours is coming this way"

"Hey Will" Emily said passing him

"Hey Emily"

"Hi" JJ smiled.

"Hey There, ya need a hand?"

"Sure" JJ smiled giving Will one of her bags

"So ya ready?"

"For everyone to start gossiping sure"

"Jay."

"Will its cool they don't me so honestly I don't care what anyone thinks expect you"

"Good job I'm not who they think I am then huh"

"yeah"

"C'mon we better get on the bus"

Following Will to the bus JJ noticed everybody's eyes on her as she and Will walked together. Getting on the bus. JJ found some empty seats sitting in the window seat she watched as Will sat next to her.

"So you ready for this week?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah I think it will be fun"

"I know it will be" Will said smiling at her.

Smiling back JJ bit her lip "That it will be"

/

Arriving at the camp site, JJ looked round getting off the bus "This place is massive "

"You haven't seen anything get JJ" Will smiled. Looking out at the lake

"Ok class once you hear your name and cabin number group up and head there"

"Prentiss, Garcia, Jareau, Donovan, Cabin thirty one"

"I'll catch ya later"

JJ smiled grabbing her bags.

Once they reached the cabin JJ followed everyone inside. "I think this is the best camp site I've ever been too"

"Its a pretty good one"

"You want top or bottom?" Maeve

"Either."

"It okay if I have the bottom?"

"Go for it" JJ smiled.

Throwing her bags down JJ climbed onto the top bunk. "So what tends to happen now?"

"Well we will unpack go for food have a fire then go to bed but be prepared"

"Why?"

"They have a tendency to wake up us around five am to start the first challenge so make sure you have clothes on your bed ready to go"

JJ nodded. "This is going to be a long week"

/

"Okay, Morgan, Reid, Lynch and LaMonatagne, Cabin forty one"

Everyone looked round. Will looked at the group of boys "You guys cool with this?"

"We promised JJ we'd get to know you so we are cool with it"

Will nodded, following them.

/

"Okay Will Man."

"Yeah?"

"JJ likes you so your good with us "

"Ok"

/

Watching the flames on the fire, JJ was lost in her own thoughts, feeling someone nuge her JJ looked round.

"Hey"

"Hey" JJ said gulping down a breath"

"Ya ok?"

"Yeah , yeah was just thinking"

"Ok. Well here I got us marshmallows "

JJ smiled taking the stick "Thanks"

"So ya having fun so far?"

JJ nodded, placing the marshmallow onto the fire

"Yeah, its cool, ready for the week to begin"

Will nodded. "Should be a good laugh"

"What about you have they done anything else to you yet?"

"No but I'm sure they will I mean they know I wasn't at the party"

"Just watch your back"

"I will"

"Eating her toasted marshmallow JJ laughed as Will's fell into the fire.

"What are we going to do about them?"

"For now nothing,"

"Aaron."

"We've got four days to come up with something"

/

"Okay I think you've proven Marshmallows aint for you"

Will laughed nicking JJ's "Yeah"

"We better go, tomorrow will be a long day"

"Lets go"

/

 **Hope you all enjoyed it remember to leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for late update Christmas was crazy but here's a new chapter enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6.**

After everyone had breakfast everyone broke off into groups and there pairs.

"Ok you have two hours to complete the tasks good luck and GO!"

Running JJ left Will grab her hand. Stopping at the first task, JJ stepped over the ledge into the boat quickly putting on the life jacket she felt Will get in the boat behind her.

"Ready?"

"Lets go" JJ said taking the paddle

paddling through the river, JJ watched as the pair in front took the flag off the pole in the middle of the river.

"What colour is on the patch on the boat?" JJ asked.

Looking round Will stopped a colour patch "Blue"

"We need to head to the left"

Grabbing the flag JJ placed it in her pocket as they rowed to the edge of the river. Helping JJ out Will took her hand as they ran up the hill to the obstetrical course.

"Wow!

"Ya think you can keep up?"

"JJ nodded lets do this"

Climbing the rock wall Will reached the top jumping over he saw JJ swing her legs over. As she jumped Will grabbed her waist as he reached the bottom. "Your fast"

"Just keep moving"

Following Will over the hurdles JJ stopped seeing the person next to her fall into the mud "

reaching the half way point JJ looked at Will. "You really wanna beat them?"

"Yeah?"

"Then lets get moving"

reaching the finish point Will grabbed the last flag. Sitting down on the floor. JJ sat next to him.

"We did it under two hours"

" I picked a good partner"

"That you did" JJ smiled.

"So where do you think we came?"

"I don't care as long as we are having fun"

"Then its a good job I am"

Will smiled. Standing up moving towards JJ. Feeling someone push past him.

"Watch it"

"Or what? Aaron asked looking at him.

"Lets just move" JJ said pulling Will away"

Sitting down on the bench , JJ looked at Will. "You need to stop letting him get to you"

"I know its just hard ya know"

JJ nodded. "Lets not focus on them"

/

cleaning up JJ sat down on her bunk.

"So you and Will came fourth that's good"

JJ nodded. "Yeah I guess"

"You are right up there with Aaron and Haley"

"We don't care about that"

"We?" Emily"

"Lets just go get food"

Emily laughed following JJ out the door.

Sitting down at the table JJ took a seat next to Will

"Hey"

"Hi" JJ smiled

"Can we go for a walk after we've eaten?"

JJ nodded. "Sure"

Leaving the cabin, JJ followed Will. Placing his hand on JJ' back, they walked towards the cliff.

"So what you want to talk about?"

"Actually I wanted to show ya something"

JJ smiled. "And what's that?"

"The second incredible view I've seen today"

JJ blushed biting her lip she turned around "WOW"

"Nice view huh"

JJ nodded sitting down "This is the prettiest sunset ive seen"

"I've seen better . He paused. Views I mean"

JJ blushed. "Yeah I think I have too"

Will smiled. "So listen, I like you and I know you think I'm this big hot shot guy.."

"Will I don't think that"

"Ya don't?"

"No I like you a lot"

Will smiled pulling JJ closer. "Good cause I like ya too"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

JJ smiled "Then why ain't you doing anything about it?"

"If ya stop talking I might" Will smiled cupping her cheek kissing her"

JJ returned the kiss, Pulling away she bit her lip.

Will smiled. Looking at her.

"I'm glad my first kiss was with you" JJ whispered

"Me too" Will said kissing her again"

Laying her head onto his shoulder JJ laughed

"What's so funny?"

"We missed the sunset"

Will laughed. "That beat a sunset any day"

JJ smiled. "We better head back before they send out a search party"

Will smiled taking her hand "Ya freezing"

JJ nodded.

"Here" Will said handing her his hoodie

"Thanks"

Walking back to the camp fire. Will stopped "I'm gonna go grab another jacket"

"Mind If I come along?"

Will nodded.

"So are the guys treating you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah they are great"

"Will.."

"Honestly JJ I mean I know they all hate me but they're tryin"

"Good"

"C'mon lets just go have some fun"

JJ nodded. "Ok"

Joining the group, JJ couldn't help but smile at everything that was happening she really liked Will and was hoping by the end of the week they would be more than friends.

/

 **Hope you liked it more to come soon !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. I know its been a while since I updated but life work, holidays etc been in the way. But do not worry here's a new chapter hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 7**.

Hearing the alarm, JJ shot up in bed. "What is that?"

"Look's like we've got an early wake up call"

After all the girls were up and ready they headed to the meeting point. seeing the boys. they all joined together.

"Good morning Campers. So today you will be working in teams of ten, your cabin rooms and partners"

The group looked round at one another.

"Its treasure hunt time." the teacher paused. "You have the full day to complete it. there's stuff hidden all over the camp site. check your maps grab your gear and lets go hunting"

/

Grabbing there backpacks and extra clothing, water and food. the group headed out.

"You guys ready?"

"Lets go have some fun."

"Where we need to start?"

"The woods" Emily said looking at the map.

"Lets go"

Climbing up the trees, Morgan and Will grabbed both flags. sliding back down JJ took the flags putting them into her bag.

"There's a note of one of them"

"It's a clue"

"I'm buried deep below, I shine in the blue below. I turn, i rot , i belong to everyone"

"Something buried in the lake?" JJ asked

The team looked around.

"JJ you got that bathing suit on?"

"Yeah why?"

"I hear you're a pretty good swimmer."

JJ looked round "Be helpful if we knew what we were looking for"

"What turns and belongs to everyone?"

"A key?"

"Lets go"

Diving into the water. JJ swam to the bottom. seeing a few others swimming near here. JJ noticed the coloured flags. swimming down she looked for the colour they had chosen earlier picking it up she found the key. placing it into her hand tightly JJ, swam back to the top. coming out the water JJ swam to the edge. Pulling her out, JJ passed JJ a towel.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just freezing" JJ said wrapping the towel around her.

"Lets get you into some fresh clothes."

"Where does the map lead."

"The other side of the camp"

Zipping up her jacket, JJ tied her wet hair up. "Lets get going"

Seeing the other team go past. JJ noticed the look Haley gave her.

"Why do I have a feeling they're up to something." Penelope asked.

"Watch out guys could be traps anywhere"

"Lets keep going." Will said taking JJ's hand. "We're here to have fun remember"

"Lets go" JJ smiled.

/

"We got one more flag to get."

"We have to go all way across there?"

"It's all about balance." JJ said looking at the wooden board.

"What does the instructions say?"

"All member's have to cross the stepping stone river. three legged, with there partners. first team. to all reach the finish line gets the colour flag and a golden flag if all member's cross without falling in."

"Guys we can do this"

"How?"

"One foot at a time. trust your partners"

Tying there legs together. JJ and Will stepped onto the first wood step. "Lets do this slowly okay"

"You trust me?"

JJ nodded. "Let go it"

Stepping her free foot onto the next step. JJ and Will both moved there joint leg together. holding there balance Will stepped is free leg onto the step.

"C'mon guys just like that slowly, and together."

The team had made it across half way. looking round they watched as teams fell in the closer they got to the end.

"Ok. there's a big step coming up. I'll go first." Will.

JJ nodded. "Easy."

Stepping forward Will wobbled. "Give me your hand first."

Taking hold of Will's hand. JJ and Will moved there legs ." Wait jump "

"WHAT!"

"Trust me"

JJ nodded. As they lifted there legs JJ jumped onto the step. wobbling JJ felt Will's arms wrap around her. "See."

JJ smiled. C'mon two left"

Reaching the end , JJ and Will jumped onto the grass, Followed by Emily and Derek, Penelope and Kevin. "C'mon Reid you guys got this two more to go"

Looking round JJ saw Aaron and Haley's team were in the same place they were.

"Don't want to put pressure on you guys. but we can win Rich team right now"

"Maeve you ready?"

"Lets do it" Reid smiled.

They jumped onto the grass , same time JJ grabbed the flag off the pole.

The teacher rang the bell all the other teams looking at them.

"We have our wins. THE BLUE TEAM WINS!

"Yes! JJ smiled hugging Will "We won"

Will smiled. kissing her cheek.

"Handing the team the gold flag. "Nice work guys good to see another team win for a change. wash up dinenrs at seven and another fire tonight"

"Thanks"

"So we did it guys"

"See told you all about trust"

"Lets head back I need a shower " JJ smiled.

/

"Why this is a view" Emily and Pen said sitting next to JJ"

"Yeah, you guys aint suppose to know about it"

"Will's place?"

JJ smiled. "Yeah."

"What's going on with you two?"

"I don't know, we kissed. but I don't know" JJ smiled to herself.

"Well working with him today. I can tell he's not who we think he was. and That he cares for you."

JJ smiled. seeing her phone ring. "It's my mom."

"We'll meet you at the cabin."

"Come get me in ten" JJ smiled.

/

Hanging up the phone. JJ smiled.

"You know he's playing you right"

JJ looked round seeing Haley.

"Can I help you with something?"

"You think your the only girl he's brought here. "

"I was one of the first"

JJ took a deep breath.

"Why do you care, who Will hangs out with. or is it cause you're jealous does Aaron know?" JJ said raising her brow.

"I don't care about Will. but I do know he doesn't need to be around some Cinderella like you"

JJ shook her head. "Too bad he doesn't want to be around you guys. you can do want you want to him. you really think he cares. just proves you were never his friends in the first place. "

"Haley. don't you have some guys balls to play with" Emily said coming up to JJ"

Haley walked off.

"You alright?"

JJ nodded. "Lets go"

"Here" Emily said handing her a hoddie"

"Thanks"

"Where ya girls been?" Will asked. "Just had a little chat with Haley"

"What happened?"

"Nothing, really. just trying to scare me"

Will nodded. "Just."

"Will. don't" she smiled. kissing him.

Smiling Will kissed her back.

"We go home tomorrow. lets just enjoy tonight"

"C'mon. There's marshmallows calling ya name"

/

"So?"

"She's not going to go quietly."

"Don't worry, we will show them both. lets just let them fall for each other first."

/

 **So what did everyone think? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW EVEN ON GUEST SO I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING THIS STORY.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone , who is reading and reviewing and enjoying this story. Here is a new chapter.**

 **Chapter 8.**

Closing her locker, JJ placed her books into her bag, seeing Haley and Aaron stood at there lockers further down than hers. Turning around. JJ stopped seeing Will.

"Well good mornin'"

"Morning" JJ smiled.

"Ya ok?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, you?"

"I am now" Will smiled.

JJ blushed. "So?"

"I was wondering' if ya wanted to hang out tonight after school, talk?"

JJ nodded. "Id like that"

"Good." Will said taking her hand. "Lets get to class.

/

After school, JJ walked into the parking lot with Emily seeing Will stood at his car.

"I'll see you later. "

"Just have some fun"

"I will" JJ smiled.

"Hi" JJ smiled.

"Hi" Will said giving her a quick kiss.

"I thought we could go to my house?"

"Sounds good"

As Will pulled up into the drive way JJ couldn't believe how big the house was on the outside.

"Is a lot bigger on the inside?" JJ laughed.

"A lot yeah."

"How rich is your stepdad?"

"Very"

/

As they walked into the house, JJ was speechless. "Wow"

"Speechless huh?"

JJ nodded. "I'll give ya quick tour" Will laughed.

"You have a pool house as well?"

"And a beach house."

JJ shook her head. "Now I get why everyone wants to be your friend."

"Yeah right."

"Good, job I'm not"

Will smiled. "Lets go upstairs"

Walking into Will's room. JJ smiled.

"What?" Will said closing the door.

"Nothing , guess I thought it would be like a man cave"

Will laughed. "A apart from the TV and other bits. It's as normal as your room."

"I like it." JJ said sitting down on the bed.

"So" Will said sitting down next to her.

"So?" JJ said biting her lip.

"Guess we need to figure out what this is huh?"

JJ nodded. "Yes"

"I like you."

"I like you too. but"

"But we need to be friends get to know each other, etc etc"

JJ laughed "That would be it"

"Does that mean I can't hold your hand or kiss you?"

"No"

"Good" Will smiled. kissing her.

smiling, JJ returned the kiss.

/

"So you and Will?" Sandy asked. handing JJ a mug of hot chocolate

"Yeah?"

"Jennifer"

"I don't know, we said we will be friends. see where things go"

"That's smart"

JJ smiled. "He's a nice guy."

"With an amazing house"

JJ laughed. "Beyond amazing"

"Well we like him, so he's welcome whenever he wants"

"Thanks mom"

/

"So you guys really cool with Will, hanging out with us?"

everybody nodded. "He was cool on the trip, so I guess we can get to know him. "

"Thank you and please be nice."

"You guys for room for one more?"

"Always" JJ smiled at Will.

"So guys listen thanks for letting me hang with you. everybody is out to get me lately."

"Man, your cool, so no problem." Morgan

"Any friend of JJ's is a friend of ours" Pen smiled.

/

"What happened to doing something?"

"In time. we just gotta come up with something good"

"Trust me we will. he will come running back to us Aaron"

"He'll get bored of them all soon."

/

"You ok?"

Will nodded, looking away from Aaron. "Yeah, yeah I just know they're planning something."

Placing her hand on his lap JJ smiled. "Let them, your better than them."

Will smiled. "I know. Thank you." he smiled squeezing her hand.

"So you two want to join us Friday night?"

"Bowling and pizza?"

"I'm in" JJ smiled. "Will?"

"Sounds good"

/

Pulling up the bowling ally. Will looked at JJ.

"You look Nervous"

"I am"

"Don't be"

"I've never done anything like this before"

"What bowling and hanging out"

"No, Go out with someone I like"

JJ blushed. "Will."

"Is this a date?"

"A date with three other couples yeah"

"So, Jennifer we are friends out on a date" he raised his brow.

"If you want it to be, it will be" JJ whispered close to him.

"Then lets go enjoy our date"

/

 **So what did you all think? review review review review !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey thanks sorry for lack of update again just busy as usual but found some time to update so enjoy :) and remember to review please and thank you.**

 **Chapter 9.**

"So what do you say?"

JJ bit her lip nodding. "Yes I will go on a date with you"

Will smiled. "Good, I'll pick you up Friday night at seven"

"It's a date"

Will smiled, taking hold of her hand as the bell rang. "Walk ya to class?"

JJ nodded. "Lets go"

/

As Friday night came along JJ sang along to the music blaring from her Ipod. she had to admit to herself she was really looking forward to her date with Will. He was sweet, cute , cared about her and took interest in everything she said, she enjoyed spending time with him. she could see them been more than friends.

Looking through her wardrobe JJ stared at her clothes.

"You ok? Sandy asked her daughter from the door way.

"I don't know what to wear"

Sandy nodded, joining JJ in her room.

"Well do you know where you're going?"

JJ shuck her head. "No"

"Then play it safe. A top jeans and heels"

JJ smiled at her mom. "Nice but not over dressed"

"Exactly"

"Thanks mom"

"Your welcome. and honey wear your hair down. it looks nice down"

JJ smiled.

After she was ready, JJ looked at herself in the mirror , seeing a text from Will.

 _**On my way, see you soon x**_

Looking at himself in the mirror, Will took a deep breath, buttoning up his shirt.

smiling he looked down at his phone.

 _** Ready when you're :) x**_

Taking one last look at himself, Will took a deep breath grabbing his phone wallet and keys.

He was really falling for JJ and tonight he wanted to show her that. How he made her feel like it was the only two of them in the world, How her smile just made his whole eyes light up, everything about her.

/

Hearing a knock at the door, JJ took a deep breath.

"Hi"

"Hi there."

JJ smiled seeing Will holding a bunch of flowers

"These are for ya"

JJ blushed taking the flowers. "They're beautiful

"I'll just go give these to my mum and we can get going"

Will nodded.

As JJ walked into the kitchen she saw the look on her mothers face. "wow"

"Have fun honey"

"Bye."

"20 bucks they're dating by the end of the night" Sandy said looking at her husband

"Really, you're betting on our daughter" he laughed. "Your on"

/

"So where are we going?" JJ asked as Will started driving.

"See now that's a surprise"

JJ smiled. "I'm not good with surprises"

As Will pulled the car to a stop, JJ looked out the window.

"Where are?"

Will smiled. "The river front

JJ stepped out of the car, seeing a lit up boat at the end of the walk way.

"Wait?"

"I hope you aint scared of boats"

JJ was shocked "Will"

"C'mon" Will said taking her hand.

As they got onto the boat, Will un tied the anchor, starting up the engine.

"You can drive this?" JJ asked standing next to him.

"Its my boat" Will smiled widely.

"No way" JJ said as Will set off across the river.

As they made it half way onto the river. Will stopped the engine. "So , I sort of made us a picnic basket for two"

JJ smiled. "Lead the way."

Sitting down the blanket, Will turned the fairy lights on lighting up the boat.

"This is really beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

JJ smiled. "So here's to our first official date"

"Cheers" Will said handing her a drink.

/

"So what is the other reason we came here tonight?" JJ said looking at Will.

"Come ere."

JJ smiled sitting in front of Will. she leaned her head onto his chest.

"Look up" he whispered to her.

JJ smiled widely as she saw the fireworks go off. "Wow"

"Pretty incredible huh. the reflections"

"This is amazing." JJ said smiling at him.

"You're" he smiled kissing her deeply.

"Jennifer will you go out with me."

"I am already out with you."

"JJ, Will you be my girlfriend" He laughed.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend"

"Good" Will smiled kissing her again.

"Here" JJ said holding up her phone. "Smile

Will kissed JJ's head as smiled taking the picture. "Its official"

Will laughed. "We better get back I don't want your parents hating me for keeping you out late" JJ smiled.

"You're adorable. "

"That I am"

/

Standing at the door, JJ smiled. "So I'll see you Sunday?"

Will nodded. "Hanging with the girls tomorrow?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah"

"I'll see you Sunday" Will smiled kissing her goodnight"

"Night"

"Night" JJ smiled.

/

Walking into the living room, JJ smiled at her parents.

"Have a good night?"

"It was great"

"Anything Happen?"

"Well I now have a boyfriend, so I guess something did happen" JJ smiled.

"That's great sweetie"

"I'm going to bed, night"

"Night honey"

After JJ left the room. Sandy looked at her husband, as he handed her the 20 bucks

"How did you know that would happen?"

"They're young and she's Jennifer he'd be crazy not to ask her out"

/

 **So what did everybody think?" Please leave a review !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys a new chapter again sorry its been a while since my last one but anyways . Enjoy it !**

 **Chapter 10.**

Kissing her deeply, Will smiled, running his hands up JJ's back. Feeling her pull away Will sighed. "Sorry"

"It's okay" JJ smiled burring her head into his chest. "I'm still trying to get used this"

"What us or?"

"All of it" JJ said looking at him.

Seeing her blush. Will smiled widely.

"Ya blushing"

JJ bit his chest. "Shut up"

Will smiled kissing her forehead. "We better get that homework done"

JJ sighed. "You're the one distracting us"

Will laughed. "Well I can't help it"

JJ sat up, pulling her bag up from the floor, pulling out the books she needed. JJ placed her bag down back tying her hair up.

"What you staring at ?"

"You"

"Yeah"

"How cute you're when you study"

JJ smiled. "C'mon. we got to pass this essay"

"Fine, what time you got be home by the way?"

"As long as its before curfew we are fine. and speaking of"

"What?"

"We've been dating for two months and I have still never met your mom"

"That's cause I never even see her" Will sighed.

"Always on a beach or an event somewhere"

JJ nodded. "That sucks."

"Doesn't bother me that much."

JJ nodded. "C'mon lets do this"

/

Closing her locker door, JJ smiled seeing Will. "Morning"

"Hey"

"So, I saw your name on the tryouts list for the girls soccer team"

"Oh yeah" JJ smiled

"Why didn't you tell me"

JJ sighed. "Soccer is like my thing."

Will nodded. "And you didn't want to make a big deal out of it"

JJ nodded. "I've been playing since I could walk. I just really want to play again"

"Well I will be there to support an watch ya chick ass on the field"

JJ smiled. "Thank you."

"What time?"

"Right after school"

/

Tying up her laces, JJ looked up seeing Will sit next to her.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"You ok?"

JJ nodded. "Just a little nervous I guess"

Will nodded. "Well I havent seen ya play but I got a good feeling you're gonna kick some ass out there"

JJ smiled widely. "Thank you"

"Now get ready. Cause the goal keeper is good"

"You havent seen me shoot" JJ said raising her brow.

"Go I'll be here watching"

/

Watching as one of the girls took a shot, JJ watched as the goal keeper caught the ball in the top corner of the net. Taking a deep breath JJ shook her head. "This should be good" she said to herself.

As the ball was kicked out by the goal keeper, JJ tapped the ball dribbling it back towards the next, stepping on the ball she stopped rolling the ball back catching it with her foot speeding past the centre defense. stopping she saw the left defense player coming at her smiling she ran past as fast as she could passing the ball . running into a empty space, JJ called out seeing the ball been passed to her. tapping the ball she took the shot aiming for the bottom corner,Watching along with everyone else she smiled as the ball curved into the net.

Smiling, JJ looked round seeing Will cheering her on the benches.

/

Watching closely from Cheer practice Haley looked at the soccer pitch . "Who does she think she is?!"

"Well she's now dating Will the one of the hottest and most popular guys in school, and about to make it onto the team"

"She think she can try take over she's got another thing coming to her"

"Haley, chill she's poor you don't need to worry about her"

"It's not her I'm worried about "

/

After the tryout session was over, JJ sat on the bench downing her bottle of water. Will came over smiling widely "You said you were, good from what I saw, that was beyond brilliant"

JJ smiled. "Thanks"

"Jareau, that's some skills you got on you"

"Thanks coach"

"How would you like to be my new starting striker?"

"Seriously!"

"You're on the team, drop by my office tomorrow."

JJ smiled widely. "Yes!"

"You are going to turn this team around"

JJ smiled. "I need to go get changed and showered. meet you in the parking lot in twenty?"

"Say half hour I need to go see my own coach"

JJ nodded. "See you soon."

/

After having a quick shower, JJ had just finished getting dressed when all the cheerleaders walked in. Brushing her wet hair JJ noticed Haley.

"Did you see them on the pitch, that team still totally sucks its an embarrassment. every sports team in this school has won something apart them."

"It's soccer no one cares."

"Yeah well with that poor girl they will still suck" Haley said eyeing JJ.

JJ shook her head closing her locker. "At least I don't have to shake pom poms to get a guy to notice me" JJ said walking past her .

"Bitch"

JJ laughed as she walked out of the locker room.

"Ya ok?" Will asked as JJ approached him in the parking lot"

she nodded.

"Jay?"

"Nothing just something the mean girls of the school said"

Will said. "Haley?"

"And others"

"And?"

"I may have just given her a sarky comment"

"Like?"

"Least I don't have to shake pom poms to get a guy to notice me" JJ said raising her brow.

Will laughed. "That's a good one"

"C'mon, lets go"

/

 **Sorry as so long for an update been super busy , but hope you liked it and remember to comment and review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all I am so sorry for the long over due update I just havent been feeling writing and busy with life and work but I am back ! enjoy this chapter and please review !**

Lowering her leg JJ watched as the ball swerved into the corner of the net as the goal keeper hit the floor. Smiling JJ heard the cheers from the crowed her team mates jumping on her "Yes!"

Smiling JJ was proud of herself she had scored her seventh goal of the game and won it for the team there first winning game in Two years.

After the game was over JJ took a large sip of her drink.

"Damn Jareau, You're a machine" Morgan

JJ smiled seeing her friends

"Thanks"

"You ready to celebrate"

"Celebrate?"

The soccer team just won its first game in two years and the guys won there's last night it means Saturday night party at Will's"

"Oh"

"He didn't mention it?"

"No, but I'll be there"

"Great, we'll leave you to change and see you later"

"Bye"

"There she is"

JJ smiled hugging her mom.

"So?"

"Looks like you're everyone's new favorite player"

"It feels good to be playing again."

"You were awesome, Jay "

"Thanks" JJ smiled at Will.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Mr Jareau asked.

"Well there's a party at Will's tonight so I, gonna stay at Emily's tonight , that okay?"

"Of course. Just don't drink too much"

"Sandy"

"Mum"

"What?, they're teenagers"

JJ laughed. "Ill see you at home"

"Bye honey"

Waiting for her parents to leave JJ looked at Will.

"Emily told ya?"

"Yeah, Why didn't you?"

"I was gonna I just wasn't sure if it was a good idea"

JJ sat down. "How come?"

Will sighed sitting next to her.

"It's the first party I've had since the ya know the whole leaving the popular people group"

JJ nodded. "Will. I wanna be there, with you, screw them and what they think."

Will smiled kissing her forehead. "Ya know you look hot in red"

JJ punched him in the arm. "C'mon. I need to shower and change.

"Fancy coming to help get supply's?"

"Sure, and by the way I've never actually drunk before"

"Oh, well I'll make sure ya take it easy"

JJ smiled. "Thanks"

/

Parking her car in Emily's drive. JJ saw people had already started arriving at Will's leaving her car. she grabbed her bags heading inside.

"Hey"

"Hey !"

"How crazy is this party going to be?"

"Lets just say all eyes will be on you and Will"

JJ nodded. "Then who's giving me a makeover"

"C'mon lets make you look the prettiest girl there."

/

Entering the house, JJ noticed the amount of people and the loud music. "I'm gonna find Will"

"Lets try the kitchen" Emily

JJ nodded, following her.

"Hey look who made it."

JJ nodded, seeing Will's step brother.

"He's outside. "

JJ nodded. "Hey am I'll have what you're having."

After spending a little time with her friends, JJ made her way out into the garden.

"I thought the host was meant to be inside the party"

Will sighed seeing JJ sit down next to her on the bench. "Sorry"

"You ok?" JJ said handing him a beer

"Yeah, my mom just called they're going to be gone for another three weeks"

"I'm sorry that sucks"

"Yeah." Will said sipping the beer.

"So"

"Yeah?"

"What you think?" JJ said smiling at him

"Ya look amazing"

JJ smiled. "Thanks"

"How's your first party going?"

"Good, but I think I've drunk a bit too much"

Will laughed as JJ laid her head on his shoulder. "If Emily's been making them , then take it easy"

JJ smiled. "Warn me next time"

Will smiled. "So I know there is one thing we havent got"

"Yeah what's that?"

"Well everyone at this party has there eyes on us, and we don't have a picture to spite them with"

Leaning in close to Will JJ smiled as Will snapped a few pictures of them.

"There and its for us not them."

Will smiled kissing her.

"Lets go enjoy this party"

/

Joining their friends inside,. "So look who I found"

"Man this is a great party"

"Thanks, but its time for the real fun to begin."

As the night went on the group of friends drunk and drank.

Stepping to one side JJ felt her head spin. feeling someones arms grab her waist. "Ya ok?"

JJ shook her head. "No"

"C'mon ya staying here tonight"

"But my mom"

"Doesn't have to know."

"Babe, ya cant even move, c'mon"

JJ nodded, letting Will lead her upstairs. Sitting down on the bed . JJ closed her eyes. "I feel dizzy"

"Stay Still, I'm getting ya some water and painkillers"

JJ nodded.

"Here"

Taking the water JJ gulped it down. "More please"

Will smiled.

After taking the tablets JJ looked at Will.

"I'm off to kick everyone out, ya be ok for a few minutes?"

JJ nodded.

After kicking everyone out, Will saw there friends in the living room.

"JJ ok?"

"She's drunk, shes never drunk before"

"She's gonna be rough tomorrow."

Will nodded. "I'll bring her round in morning"

"No worries. , keep your eye on her" Emily

"Ya got it, thanks guys"

/

Walking back into his room. Will smiled, seeing JJ laid down.

"JJ" he said moving her hair out of her face.

"Mmmm"

"C'mon sit up" Will said pulling her up."

"I have no clothes here."

"Ya can borrow a t-shirt"

Laying the t-shirt down on the bed, Will watched as JJ pulled off her top, seeing her in her bar and her body Will took a deep breath, seeing she was stuck.

"Will"

Will let out a little laugh, pulling the top over her head. "Ya ok with ya jeans?"

"No"

Will nodded. "Lay back"

unbuttoning her jeans Will pulled down the zip sliding the jeans off her legs leaving them on the floor.

"Will JJ whispered.

"Yeah" he said gulping down a breath."

"I wanna cuddle"

Will smiled. "Lets get you into bed."

After putting on the t-shirt, JJ slowly laid down in the bed feeling Will lay next to her.

"Thank you, for taking care of me"

"Your welcome, now get some sleep" he said kissing her forehead.

Once she was finally asleep Will watched her. she was so peaceful and he couldn't believe how toned her body was. closing his eyes he listened to her breathing before falling asleep.

/

Opening her eyes, JJ looked around seeing where she was, smiling she saw Will wrapped around her. his head laying on her chest. "Will" She whispered

"mmmm" Will said opening his eyes.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Ya ok?"

"What happened?"

He smiled sitting up. "Ya got very drunk"

JJ sighed. "Great"

"You weren't that bad, how ya feeling?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Go back to sleep" Will said looking at the clock. "It's early"

"Can we just talk for a bit?"

Will nodded. laying back down he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ya know ya should of warned me how good of a body you have"

JJ blushed burring her head into Will's chest.

"Stripping in front of me and everything"

"Oh god"

"I'm messing" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Ya were too dizzy and got your top stuck"

"So I havent embarrassed myself?"

"No ."

"Good , and I'm sorry If I tormented you"

"Ya didn't, I'm a guy with alcohol in my system. I was just taken away. Damn JJ"

She laughed.

"Goodnight Will"

"Goodnight JJ" he said kissing her head once again.

/

 **So what did everyone think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, glad everyone is enjoying this story. This will be last update for a little while As I'm off away this week so be a couple weeks before I am back. Enjoy and remember.**

 **Chapter 12.**

Smiling, JJ sat down on the bench.

"Good morning"

"Morning" Will smiled.

"What you got there?"

"Pancakes and coffee"

JJ smiled. "Thank you"

"How ya feeling?"

"I'm okay, think I've slept it off"

Will laughed. "Good" he smiled kissing her head.

"You speak to your mom again?"

"No"

"I'm sorry"

"It's cool, my dad called though so"

"Yeah"

"Was nice to speak to him."

"We better get to class"

"After you"

/

Kissing Will JJ smiled. as he held onto her hand.

"You're loving this aint you."

"What?"

"You know what"

"I guess, watching her face boil up is fun to watch, but I just really enjoy kissing my boyfriend"

Will smiled widely. "I enjoy that too" Will said kissing her

"Can you two get a room" Emily said sitting down.

"We might later" JJ laughed.

"Ew" Emily.

"What's up?"

"You guys free this weekend?"

"Maybe why?"

"I'm having a pool party" she said handing them a flyer

"A pool party?"

"C'mon Jay will be fun"

"I don't know"

"For me"

"And me" Emily smiled.

"Fine, but no getting me drunk"

"Deal" Emily and Will said.

/

Will sat up on JJ's head seeing her pacing up and down.

"What's wrong?"

"What do I wear to a pool party?"

Will laughed. "Come ere"

JJ sat down, feeling Will wrap his hands round her waist

"What you got?"

"Nothing"

"Want to go shopping?"

"Really?"

"Yeah i could do with some swim shorts anyway"

"And you'll give me your honest opinion?"

"Yes I will"

JJ smiled. "Okay yes we can go shopping"

"After school tomorrow."

/

Sitting outside the changing room. Will smiled to himself. "Okay come out"

"No way"

"JJ"

"I don't know" JJ said stepping out the changing room. glad it was only her and Will in the place.

"Wow"

"What?"

"That looks amazing on you"

"Really?"

Will nodded. "Blue is defiantly your colour"

"Okay this one it is. oh I also needs some shorts and that"

"That we will"

"You ok?"

"Yeah , I'm just glad you only put the top half on"

JJ laughed. "Sorry I'm teasing"

"You got everything?" Will asked

"I think that should do it"

"good, now lets head to the men's section"

"Okay" JJ smiled taking his hand.

"I like them" JJ said looking at the pink shorts with blue spots

"Me too" Will smiled leaning them against him. "What ya think my colour?"

"Deffinatly, just need a blue top"

"Lets get looking"

/

"What you looking at"

"Who you think look at them."

Aaron sighed ," Haley."

"WHAT?""

"Stop. he chose his friends just ignore them."

"He should be with us"

"Us or you?"

"What is that meant to mean"

"You know what"

"Buy that and lets go!"

/

"I heard, you and Will went shopping"

JJ smiled. "Yeah it was fun."

"You get anything nice?"

"A swimsuit and few shorts and tops"

"Anything else?"

"Well when I was trying them on he did look very"

"Very what?" Emily

"You know"

"Oh"

"He said I looked hot"

"Then wait till he see's you in the full thing"

JJ laughed. "Oh god"

"What about when I see him."

"Just have fun"

"We will."

"So you want to help me set up?"

"Of course just let me know what time "

/

 **Hope you all enjoyed it leave a review I will update hopefully after my holiday.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I'm back, enjoy another chapter.**

 **Chapter 13.**

Setting out the chairs, JJ looked around at Emily's garden. "This is going to be good party"

"It better be, Cause knowing Haley, she's throwing a secret after party"

"Of course she is" JJ said raising her brow.

"So, You ready for this?"

"I don't know , I mean this is my first pool party, and I have to deal with half naked girls and guys from school"

"Trust me from what I've seen in the locker room, you don't have a thing to worry about"

JJ laughed. "Thanks"

"You worried about girls hitting on Will?"

JJ nodded. "I guess, I mean c''mon look at the guy!"

"They do drool over him, but you don't have a thing to worry about. He's crazy about you."

JJ smiled. "I'm crazy about him too."

"Oh if you guys need some time alone, any guest room is yours"

"Thanks" JJ laughed.

/

"You Ok man?"

"Morgan asked, throwing loads of inflatable rings into the trolley"

"Yeah, Guess I'm just nervous"

"Why's that all the half naked maybe naked woman today?"

"That but JJ, I mean I could hardly control myself in the fitting room, how am I gonna"

"Dude. There's a pool and besides if you two need some alone time, Emily has a million spare rooms"

"It's not that It's just I'm trying not to rush things ya know"

"Just be you and stay in the pool"

Will shook his head.

/

As the party got underway, JJ went into one of the spare bedrooms to change. Tying the blue string around her neck, JJ looked at herself in the mirror. "Relax JJ you look good"

Tying her hair back into the bun on the top of her head, JJ slipped on her denim shorts and vest top. Making her way outside she placed her towel down on the sunbed next to Emily.

"You okay?"

JJ smiled. "Never better.

"Will's in the pool with Derek"

JJ smiled. "Guess here goes nothing"

"Just don't kill the guy"

JJ laughed. Pulling off her shorts and vest exposing her toned body

"Never mind you're going to kill him."

"What?"

"Buttercup, you look like something out of a magazine" Pen.

"Thanks, I'll catch you guys in a bit"

Looking round the pool, Morgan smiled.

"Damn man, I'm jealous"

"Huh?"

"JJ's coming this way"

Will turned round in the pool seeing JJ walking towards them. gulping down a breath Will tried to control himself.

"Man Keep your eye on her, I can see all the tigers coming out"

Will ducked Morgan under the water as JJ sat down on the edge in front them.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing, I'll leave you guys too it, looking good JJ"

JJ laughed. "Thanks Derek"

"He's right" Will said leaning his arms on her legs.

"Ya look hot"

"Yeah"

JJ said leaning closer to him.

"And such a tease"

JJ laughed sliding into the pool, wrapping her arms around Will's neck so she didn't go under the water.

"Hi"

"Hi" Will smiled kissing her.

"So ya having fun ?"

JJ smiled. "Yeah I guess, just weird"

Will smiled. "Well you look hot"

JJ blushed "So do you."

Will smiled kissing her. "So you know half the guys here totally checked you out"

JJ sighed. "Really?"

"Your hot, they want you"

"Well I'm taken."

"I just wanna hit them all"

JJ smiled. "Don't start anything with anyone you"

"Got it"

"So If you want to escape in a bit, I know somewhere we can go"

Will smiled. "Yeah, I like the sound of that"

/

He sipped his drink watching as she walked towards the pool. The more he looked at her the more he realised how hot she actually was.

"Who does she think she is"

"Haley, will you just stop"

"Stop what?"

"Been a bitch"

"Excuse me"

"Whatever" Aaron said walking off.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" Aaron said walking over to his friends.

Haley took a deep breath, looking at the pool once again she saw them all over each other.

"What are you thinking?" Haley's friend said looking at her.

"It's time to cause some drama"

/

Drying off JJ wrapped the towel around her body.

"You ok?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah , me and Will are going to go hang for a bit"

"Have fun" Emily said raising her brow.

JJ shook her head. "Very funny"

Drying off her hair JJ let it sit down her shoulders.

Walking inside, Will pulled his shirt over his head bumping into someone. "Sorry"

"Don't stop on my account"

"Excuse me" Will sighed.

"I did always like you without a shirt"

Will sighed as Haley cornered him to the wall.

"Haley"

"What?" she said smiling at him, pushing herself closer to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing I just."

"Just what, wanted attention?"

"No"

"Look Haley, just cause Aaron has realised what a bitch you're doesn't mean I want you back. I'm in a relationship."

"Keep telling yourself that Will, but when it comes to certain needs, you know where to find me" she smiled running her hand down his body stopping at his swim shorts.

Grabbing her hand Will pushed her away. "Stay away from me"

JJ walked into the living room. "Will?"

"Like I said you know where to find me" Haley said shoving past JJ.

"What was that?"

Will sighed. "She just tried making a move on me"

"WHAT!"

"JJ, please"

"Let's just go upstairs"

Sitting down on the bed, JJ crossed her legs, "Is there something wrong with me?" she whispered.

"What JJ."

"I mean everyone seems to want you or do stuff and then there is just me."

"JJ!"

"I mean she made a move on you when I was" JJ said looking at Will with tears in her eyes.

"JJ" Will said sitting next to her wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know this is going to be really soon but, I really care about you , I'm falling in love with you"

JJ gulped down a breath " I"

"I don't care who wants what I only want you"

"Will.. have you ever you know"

"Sex, No."

"What about other stuff?"

Will sighed sitting back on the bed leaning his head on the backboard. "Come ere"

JJ sat next to Will laying her head on his chest.

"People think I have this big reputation, and Okay i'll admit I've gone out with a few girls but I've only ever kissed them"

"So you've never?"

"Never done anything other than Kissing no"

"So this is new for both of us" JJ said looking up at him.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Then I guess that doesn't make me as nervous"

Will smiled kissing her deeply. "I meant what I said JJ, I'm falling in love with you"

"I'm falling in love with you too" she smiled widely kissing him.

Wrapping his arms around her back, Will deepened the kiss. "How about we wait till we are both ready huh"

JJ smiled. "That I'm all good with"

"You know you're killing me with that bikini right"

JJ blushed. "From your body right now oh yeah"

"Sorry"

"Will, you just want to hang out here for a while"

"I'd like I like your company"

/

"Where did everybody go?" JJ asked sitting down on the sunbed.

"Haley's secret party"

"Not a loss then"

"So who's up for going to the beach?"

"Will"

"What only an hour's drive, and we are in swim suits, we can make a fire "

"That's a good idea"

"Let's do it. why not" JJ smiled.

/

 _ **What did everyone think please leave a review**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys so sorry for the late update, hope you enjoy and review !**

 **Chapter 14.**

Walking down the path to the beach, JJ looked around seeing the clouds start to darken. looking forward she watched as the guys started putting wood together to start a fire.

"You okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm good"

"You sure?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah" JJ smiled.

As everyone gathered round JJ zipped up her hoddie, as Will sat next to her handing her a beer.

"Thanks"

"If ya don't like it I'll drink it"

"But you're driving"

"One more won't hurt my eyes I promise"

JJ smiled. "Okay" she said taking a sip.

"So"

JJ laughed. "its drinkable"

Will smiled, kissing her cheek "Ya adorable."

/

Putting down the empty bottle, JJ grabbed one of the blankets wrapping it over her legs.

"Ya doing okay Blondie?"

JJ nodded. "How many have I had?"

Everyone laughed.

"C'mon babe lets take ya for some fresh air" Will said pulling JJ to her feet.

"My head hurts" Will laughed guiding JJ along the beach.

"How ya doing?"

"Well I think me and alcohol aint a good mix"

Will laughed. "You'll learn soon"

"This is nice"

"So If we hurry we can actually see a sunset tonight"

"Id like that"

JJ smiled taking Will's hand

Sitting down sat in front of Will, wrapping his arms around her neck Will pulled her close. "Ya warm enough"

"Yeah, I'm perfect"

"It's really beautiful out here"

"Yeah I think the more I travel round it just makes me miss back home"

"Yeah I totally get that "

"Do you miss it, New Orleans, seeing your dad?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, I mean I hardly ever get to see my mom and my dad is just other side of the country. "

JJ sighed. "I really hate that you have to live this life style and your mom isn't even around for you"

"The sad thing is, how I'm so used to it that It feels normal."

"I'm sorry" JJ said kissing him.

Kissing her back, Will pulled away. "Eyes up Jareau, we're going to miss it"

JJ smiled, kissing him one more time, before watching the sunset across the sea front.

/

Walking into Will's room JJ stumbled towards the bed. "Well least I ain't as drunk as last time"

"Ya sure you're feeling ok?"

JJ nodded. "I feel better than earlier"

"I'll go grab us some water and snacks"

JJ nodded. "where's my bag?"

"Wardrobe"

JJ nodded, walking towards the wardrobe she grabbed her bag as will headed downstairs.

/

Cuddling close to Will, JJ looked at him. "You ok?"

Will nodded. "I'm good"

"You sure?"

Will nodded. "I'm just glad I got you"

JJ smiled. kissing him. "I'm glad I moved here."

"So much has changed lately and I just you're the best person in my life right now"

"Will."

"Don't worry I'm not ready to say that right now, and plus we are both drunk but, I really care about you JJ"

"I care about you too." JJ smiled kissing him.

"Lets sleep this off huh"

JJ nodded, laying her head onto the pillow.

"Next time don't let me drink"

"Neither of us will" Will said wrapping his arm around her waist.

/

 **Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer ! please leave a review even as a guest !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for my long over due update. Just finding time to get back into writing. So here is a new chapter. Sexual content included.**

 **Chapter 15.**

Sitting up in bed, JJ laid her head against the backboard. Grabbing her phone she checked the time and messages. Looking up at the bathroom door, JJ bit her lip. Seeing Will stood in a towel drying off his hair.

"What you staring at ?"

JJ licked her lips. "You"

"Well" Will said sitting down. "See what ya like?"

JJ nodded, leaning forward kissing him deeply.

As the kiss deepened Will leaned his body onto hers. pulling away. JJ smiled. "I better go.

"Jay"

"No, No its not that I just havent been home, and my mum"

"Okay, But i'll see you later?"

"Girl night"

"Have fun"

/

"Hey" JJ said walking into Emily's room.

"What's up?"

JJ sighed. "I don't know."

"JJ"

"Things between me and Will."

"Yeah?"

"Are heating up"

"And?"

"I don't know its everytime we are together Its getting closer to something happening, and I"

"JJ"

"I guess I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"I don't know , Will's my first boyfriend, my first kiss."

"And neither of us have never ya know"

"JJ, look at me"

"You and Will have nothing to be scared about just go for it, cause trust me, Its the best thing ever"

JJ laughed. "You're right."

"That party he's having this weekend his step brother, show him what you got"

JJ nodded. "Thank you"

"Need to go shopping?"

"Deffinatly" JJ laughed.

"Then lets go pick up Pen, and find some nice outfit.

/

"Hey stranger" JJ said sitting in Will's lap.

"Hey" Will said kissing her.

"So the party at yours this weekend"

"What about it?"

"Nothing I'm just.. looking forward to it. "

"You're huh?"

JJ nodded, biting her lip.

"For some fun" she whispered in his ear.

Will took a breath, smiling widely. "You're amazing"

"I know" JJ winked at him.

/

Tying half her hair up into a messy bun on her head. JJ curled the bottom bits. Applying her lip gloss. "How do I look?"

"Will''s gonna have that skirt off you within an hour."

JJ laughed. "Too much?"

"No"

JJ looked at herself in the mirror at the white lace crop top and black leather skirt.

"Lets get going"

JJ nodded. "Lets do this."

Walking into the party JJ and Emily noticed all the college kids. "Are anyone from our school here?"

"Later probably, lets find the guys"

"There they are"

JJ smiled. Seeing Morgan.

Will took a sip of his drink seeing JJ, And how hot she looked.

"You look amazing" Will whispered in her ear, handing her a drink

JJ blushed. "Wanna dance?"

/

As the night lead up, JJ pulled Will to one side. Kissing him deeply, "Wanna go upstairs?"

Will nodded. "Lets go"

Watching as Will locked the door, JJ moved Closer to him.

"JJ"

Kissing him JJ wrapped her arms around his beck. Walking towards this bed, Will sat down , as JJ climbed into his lap. Running his hand up her back Will Slid his fingers under his her eyes JJ took a deep breath.

"Will"

"We don't have too."

"No , No, I want this. But just some fun okay?"

"No going too far."

"JJ moved closer to him.

"Just tell me if you wanna stop.

JJ nodded, leaning closer to Will feeling his body harden under her. Pulling his shirt over his head. Will unzipped JJ's top pulling it over her's throwing it onto the down her chest, he lowered his hand to her skirt, Sliding it off her legs. Rolling there bodies so JJ was under him.

Kissing her deeply, He traced his hands along her bare skin. "Will"

Sliding his fingers into her Will watched as her body arched seeing her moan. Smiling he kissed her deeply. "JJ I need to tell you something..."

"Will just shut up and kiss me."

Deepening his fingers inside her. Will pulled them out , kissing down her stomach he pulled her pants down. Moving his lips lower and lower.

Feeling his tongue enter her, JJ moaned out. Pulling on Will's hair. "Will..."

Looking at her Will smiled lingering his tongue deeper into her waiting for her to come. Seeing her breathing grow deeper. Will removed his tongue seeing JJ laid panting for air.

"How was that?" Will asked sliding her pants back up.

Resting on her elbows JJ pulled Will towards her kissing him deeply.

"Your turn." She said rolling his body over hers.

Kissing down her chest. JJ ran her finger along his hard abs. Stopping at his jeans JJ undid his belt, Pulling down his jeans seeing the tent in his boxers.

"Ya okay?"

JJ nodded, Pulling down his boxers slowly gripping her hands around him she tightened her told starting off slow. Gasping a breath Will ran his hand through his hair. "Fuck"

JJ smiled moving her hand faster over him. Lowering her body JJ placed him in her mouth slowly sucking on him. Pushing her head closer to him Wil gripped her hair. "Harder"

JJ sucked faster taking him all into her mouth feeling him come she swallowed pulling out, Wiping her mouth she stood up.

"JJ that was.." Will catching his breath.

Returning from the bathroom, Will saw JJ sat on the bed.

"Ya okay?, Did I hurt ya"

JJ shook her head. "God no, no I was just thinking"

"Yeah what about?"

"I want to say something to you but I'm scared too."

Will took hold of her hand. "How about I say it first?"

"I love you Jennifer"

JJ blushed looking at him. "I love you too" She smiled.

"See not so scary huh?"

JJ nodded. "Can we sleep?"

"Well we can cuddle up and get cozy but I don't think this party is ending anytime soon."

"Movie then"

Laying in Will's arms JJ took a few bits of popcorn hearing a car pull up outside.

"Is that?"

"Parents are home."

"Good job your up here then huh"

"Hold on"

Will jumped out of bed unlocking the door hearing shouting outside. Climbing back into bed. Will pulled on a t-shirt. Cuddling up to JJ.

Seeing the door open, Both JJ and Will looked up.

"Mom"

"Will sorry, I didn't realize."

"It's cool, Mom this is Jennifer"

"It's nice to finally meet you"

"You too honey, It's late we can discuss all this in the morning."

"Mom"

"I'm glad we weren't down there Will."

"I'm not like them mom."

"I see that, Night both of you"

As the door closed JJ looked at Will.

"What was that?"

"She's only like that when she's alone with me"

"She's right it's late lets sleep."

"Night"

"Night" Will said kissing her.

/

 **Hope all enjoyed this !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all here's a new chapter enjoy, if anyone has any ideas about what they want to happen leave an idea in the comments :D**

 **Chapter 16.**

Running his finger tips along her hip, Will kissed her neck. "You're beautiful you know that?"

JJ smiled turning her body to face Will. "You may of said it once or twice."

"Well I meant it" he said kissing her.

Breaking away from the kiss, JJ buried her head into Will's chest."God why are you so hot?"

Will laughed. "You want me to answer that darlin?"

JJ shook her head. "I better go I got a shift today.

"I'll give ya a lift home."

/

Pulling up in the drive, Will saw a car he didn't recognize

"Dad?"

"Hey son"

Hugging his father Will pulled away. "What ya doin' here?"

he smiled. "You wanna go grab some lunch?"

Will nodded. "Sure i'll drive"

"Nice wheels"

"They ain't mine"

"Still buying ya into the family huh?"

Will laughed. "Something like that."

Walking into the cafe, Will took a seat in one of the booths. "The food is pretty good here."

Bill nodded. "Looks it"

Seeing her boyfriend walk in , JJ looked closely at him seeing he wasn't alone.

"Hey" JJ smiled at Will.

"Hey JJ." he paused. "Dad this is JJ, JJ meet my dad"

"Oh Hi"

"Hello to you too darlin"

JJ smiled. "Now I know where Will get's his charm from"

Will winked at her.

"So what can I get you both?"

"How about two chilly dogs and extra fires?"

"You got it. " JJ smiled

"So that's?" Bill.

"JJ my girlfriend"

"She's pretty"

"She's amazin'"

"So I'm guessing you wanna know why I'm here?"

"Yeah I mean its nice to see you dad really but.."

"I'm getting married"

"Really?"

"Yeah In May and I.. We want you to be there."

"Dad that's great really."

"I'm sensing a but."

"With school and.."

"Its during spring break and I'll pay the flights and plus if you want you can bring that pretty girlfriend of yours"

"I'm up for the wedding and coming to see everyone, but i'll have to speak to JJ about her coming with me"

"You got just let me know."

"I will."

/

Opening the front door, JJ smiled seeing Will.

"You okay?"

Will nodded. "Can we hang in your room?"

"Sure"

"So what's going on , your dad.."

"Yeah, when I got home this morning he was there. I havent seen him in a couple years."

"It was good that he came right?"

"Really good actually, he said hes getting married and wants me to go back home for the ceremony. "

"Will that's great, you keep saying you want to go back."

"I know and he also said I can bring a date if I want too" he said pulling JJ into is lap.

"Me join you in New Orleans, now that sounds good."

"Just gotta ask ya parents"

"Then lets go ask them."

"Just give it five minutes"

JJ smiled, as Will kissed her deeply.

/

"So you're off to New Orleans?"

JJ nodded closing her locker. "Yep, his dad is getting married"

"Well that be a nice holiday"

"I know. I just"

"What?"

"Nothing I guess its just that, it will be mine and Will's first time away together"

"Then make the most of it"

JJ nodded. "You fancy helping me find a dress for the wedding?"

Emily smiled. "Of course but we better bring Pen or she will freak"

JJ laughed. "C'mon we can go after school. "

/

After what seemed like JJ had tired on a million dresses she thought she had found the one.

"So?"

Emily and Penelope smiled as JJ stood in front of them.

"Oh my god JJ you look beautiful"

"Really?"

"That's the dress"

JJ smiled. "I really like it"

"It looks amazing"

"We have a dress"

"Lets get you some nice other stuff as well ,that will blow Will's mind"

"Guys"

"C'mon its a holiday"

JJ smiled. "Okay lets go"

/

 ** _Sorry it was a short chapter,but i'm looking forward to writing the next one. so please review._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys here is the newest chapter enjoy !**

Looking out the window of the plane, JJ smiled taking hold of Will's hand

"You okay?"

"Yeah just nervous I guess"

"Why?" JJ said looking at him.

"Been home, with you all my family I mean I care about you a lot JJ ya know that but."

"You showing up to your dads wedding with a girlfriend and everyone is gonna ask a lot of questions etc etc..."

Will laughed. "Yeah something like that"

"Well,It's good that I like you back then"

Will smiled kissing her.

"Ya Ready for some sunshine"

"Oh my god yes, I just want to spend the entire time on the beach"

"We will" He smiled kissing her forehead, wrapping his arm around her.

/

As Will pulled up into the drive, JJ climbed out the car. "You sure both your parents aint rich?"

Will laughed. "Actually me and my dad built this house"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah a few summers back before I moved with my mom"

"Well If this is the outside I can't wait to see inside. "

"Then lets get inside, Darlin"

Standing in the door way JJ was speechless at how modern the house was. "This place is amazing"

"Yeah Looks like hes remolded a little bit. "

JJ nodded. "So where will everyone be?"

"I'm guessing the garden, c'mon we will go meet and greet and I'll show ya around after"

JJ smiled. "Relax" JJ said squeezing his hand.

/

Walking out in the garden Will smiled seeing his a family.

"So this is where ya all are hiding"

"William you're here" Bill

"We are"

"Jennifer its nice to see you again" Bill

"You too sir"

"Bill Please" He smiled.

"So ya ready to meet everyone?"

"Lets do it"

"Everybody look who's here"

"William I've heard a lot about you"

"Im sorry I wish I could say the same."

"Right , I'm Lynn, and this is my son Bobby"

"It's nice to meet ya both. And It's Will please, and this is my girlfriend JJ"

"Hi It's nice to meet you all"

"So You guys ready for the wedding?" Will asked.

"Almost yes."

"Good."

"You want to join us for dinner?" Lynn

"We would love too, I'm just going to give JJ a tour of a the house."

"Dinner's at Seven"

"We will be back down then"

/

"This house is honestly amazing" JJ said stopping at the top of the hallway

"Yeah well welcome to my room."

JJ smield following Will into the room.

"God a thing hasnt changed." Will said looking round.

"So you ever had a girl in your room?" JJ said raising her eyebrow

"Actually" Will said closing the door.

"Ya would be the first, I mean I was only fithteen when I was last here"

JJ smiled as Will sat next to her.

"Well I feel speical"

"Ya are" Will smiled kissing her.

Returning the kiss JJ smiled pulling away. "We should unpack and join your family"

"But"

"No buts we are here for them remember you should get to know them."

"God you're adorable when you're right"

JJ smiled. "You'd be lost without me"

Will smiled kissing her again.

/

Joining everyone inside, JJ and Will sat at the counter pealing Veg for dinner, JJ looked up noticing Will's soon to be step brother staring at her.

"You okay there?"

"Oh me yeah sure, Darlin" Bobby"

Will looked up, looking at JJ, seeing the look in her eye,Placing his arm on her back he felt her relax keeping his eye on Bobby.

"So Bobby ya still in school?"

"In my final year of college."

"What you study?" JJ asked.

"History"

"Tough topic" Will

"Very boring actually"

"We all getting along in here?" Lynn

"Sure are." Will smiled.

"Good, hows the food prep coming?"

"Done" JJ smiled.

"Great, Boys Bill could use your help with the BBQ"

Will stood up, kissing JJ's forehead. "Be back soon"

JJ gave him a wink. "Don't give anyone food poisoning. "

/

"So how long have you and Bill being together?"

"Oh about two years now."

"And you havent met Will before?"

"I believe me and Bill met after Will moved."

JJ nodded. "He misses it here I can tell even from only been here a couple hours."

"His dad misses him too"

JJ smiled looking out into the garden. "So the bride all set?"

"I think I am, I'm just glad you and Will could join us"

"Us too"

/

Walking along the path hand in hand, JJ snuggled closer to Will. looking out onto the river she saw all the bars and restuants lit up. "Wow"

"Incredible isnt it"

JJ nodded. "Really is."

"C'mon the place I wanna take you is down here"

JJ smiled, letting Will lead the way.

Sitting down at one of the tables, JJ looked out onto the river front. "This place is so cute"

"Yeah, I remember growing up I always wanted to bring my first girlfriend here."

"Well..I'm not."

"You aint the first no, but you're the first person I've brought here so."

"You're full of surprises."

"That I am" Will winked at her.

"You miss it here" JJ said taking hold of his hand.

"I do yeah, but There's something keeping me back home."

"What's that?"

"You Jennifer Jareau"

JJ blushed. "Well I'm glad about that but Will."

"It's a done deal JJ, till I'm eighteen anyway"

JJ nodded. "We should head back get some sleep."

Will nodded. "Let me pay the bill."

/

"So your dad's fiance and son seem nice" JJ said getting into bed.

Will nodded, Wrapping his arm around JJ. "Lynn yes, Bobby I aint so sure about, I mean the way he was looking at ya today"

"Yeah I got that vibe too"

"Just try not be alone with him okay"

"Yeah Don't have to worry about that."

"Good"

JJ smiled kissing him deeply.

"You ever think you'd be making out with a girl in this room"

"Never" Will smiled pulling her closer."

"Then get used to it"

/

 **Sorry for the short chapter I will be doing a couple more chapters where they are in New Orleans stay tuned more coming soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all sorry its been a while having a hard time coming up with bits for this story anyways next few chapters will still be set in New Orleans enjoy.**

 **Chapter 18.**

Walking along the beach hand in hand JJ smiled. "God Its beautiful here"

"I know right!"

Will smiled pulling her closer to him. "I'm glad you came here with me"

"Me too" JJ said turning to him.

"Your family is nice"

"Yeah,wait till ya meet the rest of them"

"I can't wait"

Will smiled kissing her.

"So I was thinking after the reherseal dinner we could have sometime to ourselves I know this place"

"Sounds perfect"

Will smiled. "And I can't wait to see what you're going to be wearing"

"You're going to love it" JJ winked at him.

/

"So and JJ seem very serious" Bill said moving the chairs around the garage.

"Yeah she's help me with a lot through the last few months"

"She loves you, the way she looks at I see it."

"I love her, more than anything and anyone. "

"You shown her that?"

"No but I plan too."

"After the rehearsal dinner?"

Will nodded.

"Cabin down at the lake"

"She will love that"

"I hope so"

Bill smiled. "I have no doubt son, Your my boy ,but you are also a LaMontagne, we know to how love a woman"

Will laughed. "Thanks dad."

/

Watching her sat out in the garden, book in hand he smiled to himself.

"What's a pretty girl doing out here all on her own"

JJ looked up smiling. "Reading"

Will smiled sitting next to her.

"You having fun?"

JJ nodded. "It's amazing here"

"Yeah. so my dads cool with us leaving the dinner early"

JJ smiled. "I can't wait"

Will smiled kissing her deeply.

Closing his window he shook his head, he liked her but he knew he had to be careful, he could sense Will didn't like him but he was going to get what he wants. He always did.

/

Deepening the kiss, Will slid his hand under her top, running his fingers along her hip. Pulling away, JJ smiled. "Not here" She whispered

Will sighed, pulling her closer. "But"

"No way, your dad is right next door"

Will pulled a sad face, kissing her again. "Then stop been so hot"

"Nope" JJ smiled kissing him.

"I love you"

"I love you too" JJ smiled widely.

/

 _ **Sorry it was a short chapter but the next couple of chapters are going to be a lot more interesting**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay So I had this chapter ready to upload and accidentally deleted it so sorry if it isn't as good as it was when I first wrote it!**

 **RATED M**

 **Chapter 19.**

Buttoning up his cuff links to his navy jacket. His matching trousers and white shirt. , Will looked at himself in the mirror, Hearing heels tapping along the floor he turned to see his girlfriend. The white V neck high strap and the Navy triangled shaped top down to her waist that had two gaps at the hips leading into a burgundy pencil skirt,with her simple open toe high black heels. He was breath taken looking her in the eye. He noticed her curled hair and how she had a piece plated to one side and the rest leaning onto one shoulder.

"You look amazing"

JJ blushed standing in front of him.

"Not too much?"

"No It's perfect"

"I got you a matching tie" JJ smiled wrapping it around his neck.

"We make a good looking couple"

JJ smiled. "C'mon we better get going"

Walking down the steps, Will took hold of JJ's hand.

"Well look at you two stealing the show" Bill smiled.

"Thanks dad"

"Jennifer you look beautiful"

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Honey why does do look so nervous?"

"Wouldn't you if you were meeting aunt Pam" Will said kissing JJ's cheek

He laughed. "Honey just keep talking about how much you love William here and you'll fit right in"

"I'll keep that in mind" she smiled.

/

Walking into the dining area, JJ looked round at Will feeling him place his hand on the bottom of her back.

"That's a lot of people"

"Yeah"

"Let's get this over with" JJ said looking at him.

Wrapping his arms around her waist Will smiled, kissing her cheek. "God You're killing me with this dress"

JJ smiled leaning her head onto his chest.

"Yeah"

"Yeah, I'm hoping I get to take it off you later"

"I think you might get lucky" she smiled.

"William."

Turning around Will saw his aunt Pam.

"Well look at you all grown up and handsome"

He smiled. "Hello Aunt Pam"

"And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"This is Jennifer my girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?" she paused. "Honey you must be something special William never brings anyone with him"

JJ laughed. "He's defiantly special" JJ smiled widely.

"Aunt Pam, Lovely to see you as always, we better go make our rounds"

/

Walking outside, JJ leaned agianst the rail "You have a lot of family"

Will laughed wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So that convocastion we were having earlier"

JJ smiled."What about it?"

"You , your dress me taking it off ya"

JJ turned in his hold kissing him.

"What you have in mind?"

"Well if you're ready I may have a place for us to go"

JJ smiled. "Lets go"

"I'll go say bye to everyone, meet you in the lobby in five?"

JJ smiled.

/

Walking into the lobby JJ waited for Will. Seeing someone appraoch her.

"You look hot"

JJ sighed seeing Bobby

"Can I help you?"

"I think you can" he said moving closer to her.

"You're drunk"

"And looking for a good time" He smiled.

"Well your going after the wrong girl"

"Am I?"

Will walked into the lobby seeing Bobby and how Uncomfortable JJ looked.

"HEY!" Will said standing in front of JJ.

"That's right you only go for Losers"

Will leand forward his fist in the air.

"WILL!" JJ said pulling him away.

Walking out of the hotel and into the car, the whole car ride was silent, JJ knew Will was mad. Looking out the window she took in the sceenary of the drive. As Will stopped the engine. He cilmbed out the car, opening JJ's door for her.

"Will"

Leaning forward Will kissed her deeply.

"I'm not mad at ya darlin I'm..."

"Forgot about him, tonight is about us."

Will nodded. "C'mon you'll love this"

"Lead the way" she smiled taking hold his hand.

Walking inside, JJ followed Will, watching as he lit the fire place.

"It's small but"

"Its beautiful" JJ smiled taking a look around the cabin.

"Me and my daddy used to come finishing here all the time.

JJ smiled. "So when you said you wanted me out of this dress"

Will smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her deeply. Wrapping her arms around his neck, JJ deepened the kiss. Feeling Will's hands explore her body, she felt the button of her dress un-clip. Watching as the dress fell to the floor, JJ stepped out of it.

Smiling Will kissed her neck. looking at her toned half naked body, still covered with a black lace strapless bra with matching lace panties.

"You're killing me" He whispered kissing her.

"You have too many clothes on" JJ said breaking the kiss, She pulled his jacket off his arms ,taking off his tie. She watched as Will unbuttoned his shirt and trousers leaving him in his boxers.

Laying down on the bed, JJ felt Will's body ontop of her smiling, She ran her hand through his hair. Kissing him She, felt his lips touch every part of her body. Feeling him go hard under her JJ pulled his head towards her.

"Will"

"Ya sure"

JJ nodded.

Smiling, Will kissed down her chest, leaning his hands under her back he unclipped her bra, throwing it to the floor. Running his hands across her breasts he heard her moan. Moving his finger tips down her body he pulled on her panties, slowly pulling them down her legs.

"Your beautiful"

JJ closed her eyes feeling his lips trace her belly button.

"Will"

Smiling he pulled off his boxers , Laying back over her. he pulled a condom out of the draw placing it on himself. Moving inside her. Will watched as JJ closed her eyes gripping his back with her nails.

Kissing her deeply. He grinned into her, Lifting her hips. JJ joined Will's Rhythm. Feeling her wall's tighten and her juices start to flow, Will thrust deeper inside her. Hearing him moan out her name, JJ opened her eyes, thrusting into Will.

"I love you"

"I love you" JJ smiled kissing him.

"Don't stop" she whispered as he thrust into her again.

Running his hands along her body. Will kissed her chest, feeling her hit her G spot, feeling her let out her juices. Thrusting a few more times, Will reached his point, Collapsing onto of JJ Will took a deep breath.

Running her hand through his hair JJ smiled widely. "That was amazing"

Will nodded, Rolling over her. "Now that I could get used to"

JJ laughed pulling the bed covers over their bodies. "Oh yeah"

"Yeah" Will smiled kissing her.

Laying her head onto his bare chest, JJ smiled. "I love you"

"Ya keep saying that" Will smiled running his finger along her cheek.

"That's cause I mean it"

He smiled. "You're beautiful, sexy, smart, adorable. and I love you"

JJ blushed. "We should sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow"

Will nodded, wrapping his arms around her. Kissing her head. "Night baby"

"Night" JJ whispered into his chest, closing her eyes.

/

 **What did you think? Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the long over due update. Haven't had much time to write lately.**

 **Chapter 20.**

Looking out at the view JJ smiled. "This place is beautiful"

"Should see it lit up at night"

JJ smiled looking at Will.

"Thank you for bringing me with you"

"I'm glad you came, It's been a fun week"

JJ smiled kissing him.

"We better get ready"

"I can't wait to see your dress"

JJ smiled. "It's not as nice as the one last night"

"Well I did prefer you without it so"

JJ hit him on the arm.

"I'm messing."

"You better be" She smiled kissing him again.

/

"Can you zip me up"

"Sure darlin"

Zipping up the zip on the side of her dress,Will wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look amazing"

JJ smiled. "You look handsome in this shirt"

he smiled kissing her neck.

"Will"

"What"

"We have a wedding to get to"

"But it was just about to get fun"

Turning in his hold, JJ smiled. "C'mon the best man can't be late"

"A kiss to go"

JJ smiled kissing him. "Lets go"

/

Sitting a few rows back, JJ watched as Will's Father and soon to be mother in law said their vows. She smiled seeing Will standing next to his father. It was beautiful. The Whole ceremony.

Feeling Will take hold of her hand JJ smiled.

"That was something"

"Yeah"

"You okay?"

Will nodded. "Just nervous about my speech"

JJ squeezed his hand leaning in close. "You're going to rock that speech"

Will smiled kissing her. "Thank you"

Hearing the clink on the glass, everyone

"Id like to welcome my son and best man to the stage."

Giving JJ a quick kiss on the cheek, Will took to the stage.

"Well I'm not normally much of a speaker in a big group but here goes"

Will gulped down a breath.

"We are here today to celebrate my dad and Lynn and their marriage. As many people know I'm from my Daddy's first marriage and hey without that Me or him wouldn't be right would we" He let out a little laugh. "Anyway for years I've watched my dad fall in and out of love but I can tell this is genuine I've never seen my daddy smile or look at someone which so much love like he does you . You got yourself a gentlemen for life. He is my hero and my teacher Without him I wouldn't know how to love someone unconditionally or how much love can mean to someone. So here's to you both and I hope you have a long happy fun life ahead. And please no more children I think we are all a bit old for that" he winked. "Cheers"

"Cheers" Everyone said raising their glasses.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love too" JJ smiled taking Will's hand.

Watching all the couples around them dance, JJ wrapped her arms around Will's neck. "That was some speech"

Will nodded. "Yeah"

"You're a great young man LaMontagne"

"Ya think so?"

JJ smiled. "I do"

"You wanna see something incredible?"

JJ nodded.

"C'mon"

Walking to the edge of the cliff Will stopped. Placing his hands in front of her eyes. "Ya ready?"

"Yes"

"Open your eyes"

JJ opened her eyes seeing the view in front of her. "Wow"

Seeing the lights reflect off the river Will smiled wrapping his arms around her waist tight. "Great view huh"

"This is amazing"

"I just love how peaceful it is with the breeze and the reflection. the clear river."

"It really is something"

"I love you"

"I love you too" JJ smiled kissing him deeply.

/

Watching from the dance floor.

"He's a great young boy"

"You know I haven't seen him much since he moved but you're right, I got one hell of a boy there."

"He's in love"

"He's head over heels for sure"

Lynn smiled. "You should make more time for him."

"I plan on it"

"Should go on that finishing trip you keep going on about, ask him before they head home tomorrow. "

/

"That was some ceremony"

"Thanks Jennifer"

JJ smiled. "You chose a spot that's all I'll say"

"Well, Its always been one of our favorites"

"So what's the plan for the honeymoon?"

"Actually we aren't having one."

"Really?" Will asked sitting next to JJ on the sofa."

"Yeah, We would rather wait"

Hearing the front door open and hearing muffled voices, they all watched as Bobby and his lady friend went upstairs.

"Someone had a bit too much to drink" Bill.

JJ looked at Will feeling him squeeze her hand.

"We are gonna hit the hay"

"Yeah, Long day tomorrow"

"Goodnight you too, and I apologise if your young ears hear things they shouldn't"

JJ and Will both let out a laugh. "I'm sure we'll be fine"

Closing the bedroom door, JJ turned the lock, Looking round she saw Will placing his suit jacket on the chair, Walking towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. Pulling away, Will smiled. "mmmm"

"Will"

"Yeah"

"Don't make me beg"

Letting out a little laugh, Will smiled kissing her deeply, tugging on the zip of her dress he pulled it over her head. Feeling her start to unbutton his shirt, Will pulled off his trousers. Wrapping his arms around JJ's small frame, he moved their bodies towards the bed.

"Let's see who has a better night huh"

JJ smiled pulling Will towards her. "Us for sure."

/

Opening her eyes, JJ smiled seeing Will sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Morning"

"Mornin, Darlin"

"You okay?"

Will nodded. "Yeah just a bit gutted we have to go home ya know"

JJ nodded. "Yeah"

"We better get sorted."

/

Joining everyone in the kitchen, Will poured two cups of coffee

"Thanks for having us this week dad"

"You're both welcome, and you're welcome anytime."

JJ smiled. "Just a shame we have to leave so early"

"Well I'm sure with you both having school tomorrow, your parnets won't want you home so late"

JJ nodded. "That I agree with."

"So Will if you're up for it, I was planning a fishing trip. "

"Sure dad that sounds good, We haven't done that in a while."

"Lets get you kids to the airport and I'll call with all the details see when can get you down here again."

"Sounds good."

/

"You okay?" JJ asked looking at Will, seeing him stare out the window of the plane.

"Yeah just wish I wasnt going home to my mom and step dad."

"You forgot how much you loved spending time with your dad?"

He nodded. Taking hold of her hand. "I just miss him that's all"

JJ nodded. "Just gotta make time"

"I know" He said kissing her head.

"We should take a nap, we were up pretty late"

JJ blushed, laying her head onto his shoulder. "Totally worth it."

/

 **Please review. Thanks for reading , more coming soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey all I am so sorry for the gap between updates life is pretty crazy. But anyways enjoy!**

 **Chapter 21.**

Walking into school JJ placed her books into her locker.

"Check out the tan on you"

JJ smiled seeing her friends. "Yeah glad I ain't so pale"

"So how was the trip"

JJ blushed to herself. "It was amazing, the best week of my life"

"Look at you blushing" Emily laughed.

"Where is Will anyway?"

"He said something about speaking to the coach about something"

"So my party this weekend you will be there won't you"

JJ sighed "Like we have a choice?"

"My gumdrop is learning fast"

JJ laughed. "Relax Em we will be there."

/

"So everyone in our year is going to be here tonight"

JJ sighed taking his hand. "You think Aaron and Haley are going to start something?"

"I don't know, It's been a few months but.."

"I know, but lets just go in there and have some fun"

Will smiled kissing her.

Pouring a drink JJ took a sip, Feeling Will come up behind her kissing her cheek.

"So, You staying over tonight?"

JJ smiled, turning to him. "You bet"

"Good cause I missed you"

JJ smiled kissing him. "Me too"

/

"Look at them all over each other"

"Haley I thought we let all that go?"

"Still look at them thinking they are the it couple"

"Babe"

"What?"

"You need to clam down"

"I'm off to get a drink"

"I'm gonna go find the girls"

Will nodded. "Don't be too long. "

JJ smiled kissing him. "Meet me outside in ten?"

"Sure, I'll bring us some drinks"

"William"

"Haley" He said sipping his drink.

"Don't you look Handsome tonight"

"Still playing them games huh?"

She smiled moving closer to him.

"What games?"

Will raised his brow, Laughing to himself. "Don't ya think ya should grow up Haley"

"Maybe I'm trying to just have some fun."

"Then maybe you should go find your boyfriend for that"

"What you still not one to let lose LaMontagne"

"Not with you"

Will picked up two cups, walking past Haley he made his way outside. Walking over to JJ, he handed her the drink, Wrapping his arm around her waist kissing her neck.

"You Ok?"

"Yeah just Haley trying to rattle me"

JJ sighed. "It's kinda sad"

"Lets just have a couple more drinks and get out of here"

/

Pulling the covers over her legs, JJ tied her hair into a bun onto the top of her head.

"Ya seriously don't realize how adorable you're when you do that?"

"What?" JJ said smiling at him.

"My t-shirt, and that cute messy bun"

JJ laughed. "Well It's comfy" JJ said laying her head onto his chest

"I love you" Will smiled. Taking his hand into hers.

JJ bit her lip. "That's the first time you've said it since New Orleans"

"And I love saying it"

JJ smiled. "I love you too"

"I wish we could just stay like this forever"

JJ smiled. "Would be great" She said moving closer to him.

"You know how beautiful you're right" Will said running his finger along her cheek.

"Stop making me blush"

"Seriously though, You're my best friend and this year has been the best for the long time."

"Bet you're glad I moved here huh?"

"Oh yeah" He smiled kissing her.

Returning the kiss JJ pulled away. "You're my best friend too"

"I'm glad I have you JJ."

Smiling she closed her eyes falling asleep in his arms.

/

 **Okay so if anyone has any ideas for this story please share I'm running out of them! REVIEW!**


End file.
